Giving The Strength
by theossj
Summary: Takes place after Mirai Trunks gets beat up by the androids adn his dead older sister Theo visits him. Theo is my own character.


I do not own DBZ or the DBZ Characters but I do own the story and the Character Theo.  
  
This is my First fanfic so sorry if it sucks.  
  
  
  
  
GIVING THE STRENGTH  
  
Trunks awoke with a start, he had seen a bright light and had to see what it was. There in front of him was a ten year old girl. The girl was glowing a radiant yellow, she had little white wings and an angel's halo on her head. She was levitating off the ground about a foot.  
  
"Hello Trunks," she greeted cheerfully her voice echoing as she spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, he might be seventeen but this was freaking him out.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't remember me," the little girl giggled. "The last time you saw me you were two."   
  
"Ok," Trunks replied shakily, "are you gonna hurt me!"  
  
Trunks was sitting all the way against his bed and was trying to back up more. He realized he was not hurt or bandaged at all. He was sure this meant he was dead because he knew he had just been in a battle with those two ruthless androids and to wake up without a bruise was a bad sign.  
  
"No, don't be silly I'm Theandra but you can call me Theo that's what everyone else calls me," she giggled some more at the way he was acting, she decided to move closer to the terrorized, lavender haired teen.  
  
"Wait, my older sister was named Theo," he said as he stopped trying to go through the wall. "Are you her?"  
  
Theo nodded her head. He noticed she had shoulder length dark purple hair and his mother's exact blue eyes. She had his face which meant she looked more like their father just like he did. She was wearing a long lime green gown that almost covered her small bare feet. But he couldn't understand why she still looked ten. He remember his mom telling him she died when the androids first attacked and died by jumping in front of a beam meant for Vegeta. He couldn't figure out why she looked so young wasn't she his older sister.  
  
"The reason I look ten is because I died at ten, when you die you stay the same age," she answered his unasked question.  
  
"Oh," was his only response."Then why are you here?"  
  
She smirked, "My, my we are just full of questions aren't we. May I sit down?"  
  
She pointed to the side of his bed that was vacant.  
  
"Yeah sure," he replied scooting over to give her room.  
  
Theo floated over to the bed and gently plopped down. When she touched the bed a warm feeling went through Trunks and he knew she was a real angel.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna explain why I'm here so don't interrupt," she said seriouly, she more like demanded than asked.  
  
"Whatever," he answered, he just wanted to know why she was here and he wasn't going to ruin his chances at finding out.  
  
"Ok you know that time machine mom built for you to travel back in time but you refused. Well I think you should go back, I had something important to tell someone and I didn't get to do it. Hey can you answer me some questions?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure ask away," Trunks replied getting a little more comfortable with this visit.  
  
"Ok, first question have you ever asked Gohan about me?" she looked into his eyes to make sure he would tell the truth.  
  
"Yes, he never seemed to want to talk about you whenever I would bring up my father he would explain everything he knew but when I asked about you he just said it was time to go home or make up a lame excuse to cover it up, but he did say it was his fault you died," Trunks answered truthfully.  
  
"That's like him to blame everything bad on himself," Theo frowned rolling her eyes.  
  
"Alright I have one more question did mom ever tell you about me?" she anxiously waited for the answer.  
  
"Yes, she talks about you all the time one time I asked her why Gohan never likes talking about you and she said it was because he loved you and didn't want you to die before he could tell you plus you were his very best friend," Trunks answered smiling.  
  
"Well I did love him, I have to confess to that, but I never got to tell him either I was ten and I didn't really understand the feelings I had for him and I thought it I told him about the feelings he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and I couldn't risk that, because that would hurt me more then his rejection," Theo replied sadly lowering her head.  
  
Trunks wanted to reach over and scoop her up in his arms and make her pain go away. But he was still a little afraid of her even though he trusted her.  
  
"But that's enough about me, now back to the time machine you should go back and help the Z warriors," she said looking back up at him.  
  
Even though she was an angel he could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. The sight of her in so much pain was unbarable. Just to see her happy would give him the strength to climb the tallest mountain even though he really didn't even know her.  
  
"Your right I've made up my mind I'm going back in time as soon as the sun rises," he said bravely, he closed his eyes for one second and when he opened them his mom was staring down at him.  
  
"Hey Trunks it's about time you woke up," Bulma replied helping him into a sitting position, but with all his cuts and bruises it hurt him really bad.  
  
Trunks started looking around for Theo she couldn't be gone he only blinked there is no way he could have fallen asleep.  
  
"Where did she go, she was here a minute ago?" Trunks asked still glancing fom place to place.  
  
"Who sweetheart?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"Theo, she was just here she told me some information and suggested I go back in time like you asked me to," he answered letting his eyes stop on her.  
  
Bulma placed a hand over her mouth in astonishment as tears welled up and slowly slid down her face. She removed her hand so she could talk.  
  
"I thought I heard you say Theo in your sleep but I thought it was my imagination playing tricks on me," she replied through sobs.  
  
Her whole body was shaking as she walked up to the sitting Trunks, He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry and when she calmed down he spoke softly to her, "I'm going back to the past for you, for the Z warriors and especially for Theo."  
  
He decided to keep her love for Gohan a secret because he was sure she would like that. He slowly looked up to the ceiling, 'Theo now you can tell Gohan in past time how you feel, and remember even thugh I don't know you very well i will always love you!' he thought as he gently rocked his crying mom back and forth.  
  
  
************************SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY****************************  
  
"I love you too, Trunks," she said aloud to herself as she smiled down at the scene below her, then tears started welling up in her eyes, "and mother I'll wait for you!"  
  
  
  
  
The End  
Please tell me what you thought it was my first fanfic and I need to know if it was good or not!! THANX! 


End file.
